With New Eyes
by Mnemosyne3
Summary: A love destined to last through lifetimes is torn apart. Now Draco and Ginny may regain it back.
1. Default Chapter

With New Eyes

by Mnemosyne

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This story is based on everything I've read so far that I've truly liked. My sources of inspiration are the great authors out there like L.J. Smith, Anne Bishop, Laurel K. Hamilton, etc. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Also, I don't know how this happened – but it's slightly AU (Alternate Universe)

Chapter 1 – The Beginning 

_"I love you Virginia Weasley."_

_Ginny gazed adoringly at her beloved, her head tilted upward to receive his kiss. A dreamy smile appeared on her lips as she gazed into his warm gray gaze. "Oh, Draco…" she sighed._

THUD! THUD! "Gin! Little Gin-Gin! Wake up!"

Ginny groans and incoherently mumbles underneath her breath. She's been having the same disturbing dream for a couple of nights now. Her only response to the wake-up call is to burrow in further into her pillow.

Two heads popped through the door and turned to each other.

"I say Feorge," said the first one.

"Yes Gred," answered the second one.

"I dunna think she wants to wake up!"

A wicked smile bloomed in Feorge's face. "I guess we'll have to make her Gred," Feorge replied.

With a pop, both heads disappeared and two stocky identical red-heads appeared in Ginny's room. Fred and George exaggeratedly tiptoed to Ginny's bedside. With each twin on each side, they had a countdown. 1, 2, 3…

"Don't even think about it!" A very grouchy Ginny appeared from underneath a large comforter and fluffy pillows.

Fred grinned. "I knew that would wake you up," he said knowingly.

Looking at Ginny's sleepy, but irritated expression, George's face softened and he said teasingly, "Don't worry Gin-Gin. We woke ya up to tell ya that we're goin' to Diagon Alley today. New robes you know."

Ginny looked questioningly at George and asked, "Just you two?"

"Nope! Everybody's going. Well, 'cept for you and Ronniekins," Fred snickered.

"You're going later when Harry and Hermione arrive," George clarified.

"Go back to sleep Gin-Gin. We can't have our favorite little sister lose her beauty sleep!"

With a wink and a cheerful twist of their wands Fred and George popped out of her room. Ginny shook her head in mild disgust – ever since they learned to apparate and disapparate, they were insufferable. "I'm your only sister," she muttered a bit too late. She sighed and got up ready to face the day.

"I'm a sex pixie!" sang Ginny Weasley shaking her hips to some unknown tune, while a box of Cheerios served as her tambourine (an obvious influence of Harry's combined with Mr. Weasley's fondness for muggle inventions). She grinned. Breakfast is served.

"No you're not – you're only eleven," a dry and irritated voice interrupted, "And for Merlin's sake Gin – put some clothes on!"

Ginny whirled around in surprise as her brows furrowed in displeasure. "These are clothes Ron!" she exclaimed. She looked down perplexed at the large T-shirt she used for sleeping. Ginny didn't think it was inappropriate at all – it covered all the important parts. She opened her mouth to retort, but a loud knock interrupted her. Both Ron and Ginny looked at the back kitchen door with varying expressions of dismay and delight.

"Draco!" screamed Ginny gleefully. She flew to open the latch, but Ron intercepted. "Get some clothes on," he growled. Ginny pouted, but obediently stomped up to her room to put on what Ron defined 'appropriate clothing.' Downstairs she could hear the murmurs of Ron's less-than-happy welcome and Draco's politely frosty replies.

"Honestly!" Ginny muttered as she viciously stuck her head through her shirt, "Draco's been my best friend for years. He doesn't think of me like that." She hung her head morosely. 'If he only saw me as a girl…' Ginny gave a huge sigh and walked to her mirror to comb through her hair. Draco Malfoy has been the love of her life – well, she was sure he'd come to his senses soon and realize it. Their unlikely friendship was born from the very first day in Toots for Tots or Totty for short. Totty was the place to be for the younger wizards; in a way, it can be likened to a smaller Hogwarts that served smaller and younger future students of the illustrious school of wizardry. Ron never went to Totty's because at six, he was considered "grown-up." Ginny gave her reflection a grin as her mind walked the path of memory lane.

_Two unhappy little five-year-olds were deposited in Totty, by their respective mothers. In class, Draco was being a usual git and became the immediate leader of the other little boys. Little Draco delighted in calling other little girls names and seeing them cry. To use his logic, it was what they deserved for having cooties._

_Later that afternoon, he sighted his target – little Ginny Weasley. Ginny was playing peacefully with a never-ending enchanted root puzzle. Trying to find the end of the root was a challenging feat that occupied her mind for hours. _

_Draco cockily sauntered over to her and loudly called her a "carrot-headed weasel." All the other little boys started laughing uproariously. Pointing their fingers, they dutifully copied their leader singing, "Carrot-headed weasel…carrot-headed weasel." Ginny looked up from her puzzle, her face red as she screamed, "You take that back!" As the taunting continued, a red-faced Ginny faced a smug Draco. "You take that back!" SMACK! CRACK! Ginny's declaration had been accompanied by a slap and a slam of her puzzle on Draco's unsuspecting head._

_The caretaker was horrified and magically chained them together so that they may learn to get along. Varying degrees of anger, shock, and finally acceptance came and went on Draco's face. Finally, he smiled, offered his hand and said, "Want to be friends?" _

_That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

Ginny shook her head as she returned to reality. She stared blankly at the mirror for a moment before smacking her head. How could she forget what day today was! She gave her short red curls one run through and ran out of her room in a hurry. Ginny zoomed through the kitchen, grabbed her broom, grasped Draco's hand, and pulled him through the back door.

"Bye Ron! Quidditch match," yelled Ginny. Ron shook his head as he looked through the window and saw the diminishing figures of his little sister and that git, Malfoy. Try as he might, Ron could not help but dislike the slimy Slytherine. Everyone else did – only Ginny, his oblivious sister, doesn't seem to realize how much of a prat Malfoy was. He knew things about Malfoy. Everybody knew that his father was a devoted follower of Voldemort. Their friendship was fine and all when they were just kids, but times are changing and people change. Every time he tries to inform Ginny of this fact, she would just role her eyes and say, "Honestly Ron!" Ginny doesn't notice because she's just a kid, but mum and dad have been keeping tabs on her and Malfoy.

They were headed towards meadow, they've christened their quidditch field. They, being our beloved duo and the members of their team. Ginny chattered aimlessly all the while gazing surreptitiously underneath her lashes at the boy beside her. Gone was the pasty-faced kid of the past. If at all possible, Malfoy's hair turned to an even whiter blond and free strands of it floated gently in the breeze. Ginny paused to take a big breath lest she die from lack of oxygen and her best friend's mouth slowly turned up at the corners. She spotted the slight upturn of the thin masculine lips and smiled. She talked even louder and more gregariously. To an onlooker, they made an odd pair. The tiny red-headed pixie walking quickly, was fire to Draco's icy good looks and more languid gait. Even their personalities seemed mismatched. Ginny's more outgoing nature and sense of fun forces her to drag Draco along for any adventure that pops into her head. Outwardly she is the dominant of the pair, but it is Draco who holds her in place. One disapproving look and Ginny positively wilts at the weight of the critical stare.

A loud whoop came from the field and held the pair's attention. An answering whoop and war cry came from Ginny's lips as she ran to Colin Creevey – her second best friend, next to Draco, of course. Draco just kept silent but the light of battle was in his eyes. It was him versus Ginny on the field.

Ginny gave a sigh of satisfaction. Draco and Ginny forever…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Please please please review. This is my first fic and I want to know what you guys think. Does Ginny seem too young to be in love with Draco? I tried to portray how she's just a kid, but even then she knew what she wanted. I know some people may have questions as to Draco's age and to answer, yes, he is the same age as Ron. I'll be happy to get just one or two reviews. Whoever reviews this story, just so you know in advance – I LOVE YOU!


	2. With New Eyes 2

With New Eyes

by Mnemosyne3

A/N: I've decided to change the direction of this story from fluff to angst/romance. Hope nobody hates me for doing this. I've got a plan, I promise. Oh, and I'll be counting the time based upon Harry's timeline, even though he's not the main focus of my story. Flashbacks will be italicized. Sorry if the different format has annoyed you, but I'm having a bit of trouble, so just deal okay? Smooches...love you all!

Chapter 2 – Changed Circumstances 

**_Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts_**

"How are they doing Minerva?"

"Not well. It's a blessing that Ms. Weasley has become unconscious."

McGonnagal and Dumbledore turned their attention to a 15-year-old Draco. Rhythmic pounding could be heard as he automatically slammed his head against the wall. He stared unseeing as he relived the painful nightmare.

"We've tried to get him to stop, Albus. He screams when anyone approaches."

"Perhaps if he was near someone that would comfort him most…" Dumbledore used his wand to transfer Draco next to Ginny's sleeping form. Draco predictably quieted even as he curled protectively around Ginny. Both fell asleep with tears running down their faces.

"It breaks my heart," Minerva whispered. "They were so young." She looked across the hospital wing, her gaze touching upon the prone forms of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "When they regain consciousness, how are they ever going to deal with the pain?"

"We can alter everyone's memory until they are ready to face it," Dumbledore gently replied. "Come Minerva, this task will require a meeting of the Order."

Dumbledore paused by Harry's bed and whispered, "Ah Harry, you saved us all. But at such a cost."

ooo

**_Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts_**

A beam of light shone eerily upon the girl who rocked back and forth on the floor as she sewed Harry Potter's cloak.

"I love Harry…I love Harry…"

Her singsong proclamation accompanied her motions as she used the needle to ply the cloth. A private smile highlighted her face as she hugged her secret crush to herself. Ginny gave a giddy laugh that transformed into a quick frown of displeasure when she noticed she pricked herself. "Oh fudge!" she muttered. Looking at her finger, she became mesmerized by the upwelling redness. She squeezed it firmly so more would come out.

Red fascinated her. Red for love, red for war. Red for passion, red for death. And lastly, gazing at her finger, red for blood. It was an interesting color that meant many things. The longer she stared at it, the longer she became mesmerized. Ginny's pupils dilated and she felt herself drifting away…

_ "Draco!" she screamed in agony. "It hurts!"_

_ Overwhelming fear had taken her and she glanced frantically from side to side._ _She saw her brother watching her with horror. _

_ "Ron! Help! Ron!"_

"Ginny?"

She was jerked back. "Ron," Ginny started, her heart pounding. "Don't scare me like that." She glared at her brother and looked down, "Oh fudge! Now you've gone and made me ruin Harry's clothes."

"Sorry, Gin. Are you done now? The blokes need their cloaks for the game."

Ginny got up and gave her brother a sweet smile as she went to wash her hands. "I'm done with all of them." She gave a sigh, as she daydreamed once more about her beloved.

"Well, where are they?" Ron demanded.

Ginny grimaced and said, "Honestly Ron! Use your eyes! They're right there." She gestured at an obscure corner of the Gryffindor girl's room.

She giggled as her brother gave her an awkward hug of appreciation. "Thanks Gin. You know, you're my favorite sister," Ron called out as he left hurriedly.

"I'm you're only sister!" she shouted, exasperated.

Ginny looked down at her hand and saw the bleeding finger. "Oh bother! I knew I'd pin myself!" She pointed her wand at the offending appendage and watched the minor injury disappear.

ooo

Draco Malfoy was busy getting rid of his latest conquest. He rolled his eyes and listened with boredom as she sobbed her heart out.

"You…you promised! I thought you said…"

"I never said anything Melinda. You knew what you were getting into. Hell, I was never interested in you in the first place. You offered, I took."

"You bastard!" Melinda took a step forward intent on wiping away the bored expression on his face. She was stopped by the hard look that entered Draco's eyes.

"If you think that I won't hit back, then you're mistaken."

Crumpling from the coldness in his gaze, Melinda's shoulders drooped as she sobbed and hiccupped her way out of the Slytherin common room.

"That's the third one this month, Malfoy."

A rare smile of pleasure crossed Draco's face. "Blaise." He turned to look at the blond girl hiding in the dark corner of the room. She strode forward closer to the fireplace. The light reflected the delicate ethereal beauty that captivated the boys of Hogwarts. Blaise flipped her hair back and gave Draco a toothy grin. "Did you see how hard she cried? She was worse than the last one."

She casually sat on Draco's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Draco, Draco, Draco. I think it's time you settle down. Find the right woman."

Giving her a look of admonishment, Draco unwrapped himself from Blaise's body. "I suppose you think you can find me the right one."

Unrepentant, she wrapped herself around him once more. Her blue eyes glinted as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hufflepuff's are out of the question – much too innocent, shrill, and fluffy." Blaise ignored Draco's laugh and continued, "Ravenclaws – they have merit, smart yet anal. Did you know that Ravenclaw's have the highest rating of madness recorded?" She looked speculatively at him, "What about Slytherins?"

"It would complicate issues in the house."

At his practical answer, Blaise played with the hair at the base of his neck and started laughing maniacally. Draco patiently waited for her to finish. "Do you realize," she finally gasped out, "That the only possible matches left for you are the Gryffindors?"

"Those muggle loving mudbloods?" he sneered.

"Ah, but they're not all of mixed blood are they?" Looking coyly at him from beneath her lashes, Blaise waited for him to come to the perfect conclusion.

Draco looked amused. "If you mean the Weasley's, there's not a girl within the lot. You may swing that way darling, but I certainly do not."

Blaise pinched him all the while looking incredulous. "Do not tell me that of all your years in Hogwarts, you have not noticed the daughter?"

A troubled look and a spasm of pain traveled across Draco's face so quickly that Blaise was not quite sure it happened.

"Draco!" A smiling pixie stood before him wearing a gap-toothed grin. He gave an exasperated sigh but couldn't couldn't help the fond smile that lighted his face. "Ginny, stop following me. You're not supposed to be here."

She ignored him and lifted her chubby arms to be lifted. Five-year-old Ginny kissed Draco's cheek and cooed.

Blaise waited expectantly for Draco to answer, but he seemed mesmerized by the fire. She pounded him on the back, "Malfoy, you arse! Pay attention!"

Draco blinked. "If you mean that mousy little brat who's been Potter's adoring fan all these years, you've got to be joking."

"She's not a little girl anymore Malfoy. I've heard the talk in the common room."

Draco was unconvinced and his expression clearly said so. "It will be a good way of getting back at Potter and Weasley," she sang out happily. Blaise watch his expression change from the usual hard cast to one of interest. "Still not enough," he said firmly. "If I'm to touch filth like a Weasley, I need more."

She gave him a sideways look. "What if I told you that she's the one?" Blaise gave a smile of satisfaction when she saw the imperceptible jerk of his head signaling his interest.

"Are you sure?"

"There are no guarantees Malfoy. I'm just saying that from what I've seen, she may have the power you need."

"What's in it for you Blaise?"

"I want Harry Potter."

To be continued…

Okay people, do not kill me for swinging the story a different way. Also, I've altered the prologue a bit. Don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
